borderlandsfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Telltale Games
210px|right Telltale Games est un développeur et éditeur américain de jeux vidéo fondé en juin 2004 et situé à San Rafael en Californie. Historique Le studio Telltale Games a été créé en grande partie par d'anciens employés de LucasArts qui travaillaient sur le projet de jeu Sam and Max: Freelance Police, suite prévue du jeu Sam and Max Hit the Road, projet annulé le 3 mars 2004. Une grande partie de l'équipe possède une forte expérience dans la création de jeux d'aventure reconnus tels que Grim Fandango, les Monkey Island ou bien évidemment les Sam and Max. Le 11 février 2005 sort le premier jeu de Telltale, Telltale Texas Hold'em, une simulation de poker. Par la suite et sous la direction de Dave Grossman (qui a participé à la réalisation de Monkey Island et Maniac Mansion: Day of the Tentacle chez LucasArts), la société a développé son premier jeu d'aventure : Bone : La Forêt sans retour, tiré de la série de comics américains de Jeff Smith, Bone. En 2006, la compagnie récupère les droits de Sam and Max, le comic de Steve Purcell (également un ancien de LucasArts) pour en faire une série de jeux d'aventure épisodiques : Sam and Max : Sauvez le monde et Sam and Max : Au-delà du temps et de l'espace. Telltale est également le développeur, depuis 2006, des jeux vidéo édités par Ubisoft basés sur la série Les Experts. Le 10 avril 2008, la société annonce qu'elle va créer une nouvelle série de jeux épisodiques Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive People, basée sur la série d'animation en ligne Homestar Runner. Le 24 juillet 2008, c'est la série Wallace and Gromit's Grand Adventures qui est annoncée, basée sur la série d'animation Wallace et Gromit. Le juin 2009, lors de l'E3, Telltale Games et Lucasarts annoncent dans un communiqué commun le développement par Telltale d'une série de jeux épisodiques sur la saga Monkey Island : Tales of Monkey Island. En 2012, c'est la série The Walking Dead qui est adaptée en style point-and-click où le joueur construit la narration selon ses choix. Ce jeu a eu un très grand succès auprès de la communauté des joueurs qui ont été unanime quant à la richesse du scénario et l'inventivité du gameplay. La saison 1 contient cinq épisodes qui sont sortis à quelques semaines d'intervalles afin d'apporter une continuité à l'action. En 2013, le studio sort le premier épisode d'une nouvelle série : The Wolf Among Us. Elle est basée sur le comic Fables de Bill Willigham. Lors des Video Games Awards 2013, le studio surprend le public en annonçant deux nouveaux projets pour l'année 2014. Le premier se base sur l'univers du jeu Borderlands et s'intitule Tales from the Borderlands. Le second est Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series, inspiré de la série télévisée et de la série de romans de George R. R. Martin (Le Trône de fer). Jeux développés * Telltale Texas Hold'em (2005) * Bone : La Forêt sans retour (Bone: Out from Boneville) (2005) * Les Experts : Las Vegas - Crimes en série (CSI: 3 Dimensions of Murder) (2006) * Bone : La Grande Course (Bone: The Great Cow Race) (2006) * Sam and Max : Saison 1 (Sam and Max: Season One) (épisodique, 2006-2007) * Les Experts : Morts Programmées (CSI: Hard Evidence) (2007) * Sam and Max : Saison 2 (Sam and Max: Season Two) (épisodique, 2007-2008) * Strong Bad's Cool Game for Attractive People (épisodique, 2008) * Wallace and Gromit's Grand Adventures (épisodique, 2009) * Tales of Monkey Island (épisodique, 2009) * Sam and Max : Saison 3 (Sam and Max : Season Three) (épisodique, 2010) * Nelson Tethers: Puzzle Agent (2010) * Poker Night at the Inventory (2010) * Retour vers le futur : Le Jeu (Back to the Future: The Game) (épisodique, 2010-2011) * Puzzle Agent 2]] (2011) * Jurassic Park: The Game (épisodique, 2011) * The Walking Dead (épisodique, 2012) * Poker Night 2 (2013) * The Wolf Among Us (2013-2014) * The Walking Dead : Saison 2 (2013-2014) * Tales from the Borderlands (2014) * Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series (2014) * Minecraft: Story Mode (prévu 2015) * The Walking Dead : Saison 3 (prévu 2016) Lien externe * Site officiel Catégorie:Industrie vidéoludique